The Trip to Monaco
by Moon-sama
Summary: It's Valentines day, and Lucifer still doesn't know how to celebrate it. Even though she celebrated it with Asmodeus since every day, Lucifer wanted to have some change. However, a certain blonde witch seems to be alone this valentines day as well... Lucifer x Beatrice. Mentions of Lucifer x Asmodeus.


It was that time again...

Valentines day.

And yet, the black haired "beauty" of pride still had not found who can be her valentine. She would pick one of her sisters, but bleh, that sounded too... stupid. It would be another Valentine Day with Asmodeus, and she wanted someone different. Someone, who she actually can spend Valentines Day with. The others kept on chanting, "BATTLER! BATTLER!" but Lucifer shook her head! She doesn't want _that_ idiot! Not at all! Why would she want an idiot who only lusts for her tits?! She wanted someone whom she knew longer.

Therefore, she went to talk to someone she can actually rely on. Belphegor.

"**Valentine?...**" Belphegor questioned with her serious yet smooth tone of voice with her head slightly turning to look at Lucifer. "**If you want me to be yours... then it would sounds extremely strange.**"

"**No Belphie! I didn't said that exactly! But I mean, I want someone... well you know, different.**" Belphegor then again slightly turned her head, glaring at Lucifer.

"**Isn't Asmodeus going to be your valentine, **_**again?**_"

Lucifer then shook her head. "**No. I had her sixteen times in a row. I want someone who is different. Someone... more closer to me.**"

Belphegor then stroked her pony tail. "**I see.**" She then sipped some tea that was floating near her while looking back at her book she was reading. "**Well, I'm not much of a matchmaker, but I believe you should go and talk to Beatrice. She seems to be the only person whom is the closest other than I. She seems pretty alone this valentimes day, without Battler there for her.**"

Lucifer then was shocked. Could this be again fate that would drive the two together?! The last time she and Beatrice came in contact like that, was when she and Beatrice had sex together while Beatrice being "her furniture" for a short amount of time. But could this lust also mean, that Beatrice favours her more than Battler? No no no... that's impossible. Lucifer was mere furniture to Beatrice! Even though Lucifer felt extremely honoured in serving Beatrice faithfully over the years, she still could not stop to forget how many times Beatrice would love to be near her. It was almost like, she desires her, needs her, _wants_ her. Lucifer then gave a huge deep breath in speaking to Belphegor again, which Belphegor opened her eyes after sipping her tea rather slowly.

"_**Well?**_**" **she asked.

"**I had decided.**" Lucifer said. "**I'm going to be Beatoriche-sama's valentime.**"

Belphegor, even though she didn't showed it, was a bit shocked, yet unimpressed as usual. "**Well, that was unexpected." ** sbe said sarcastic, unimpressed. "**I never knew you loved her that much.**"

Lucifer gave a smile and laughed a bit before leaving to find Beatrice. Although, Lucifer _did_ felt quite nervous. I mean, this is her _first_ time that she has someone that she actually loves to spend Valentines Day with! Lucifer then ran into none other than Asmodeus whom was giving a smile at Lucifer.

"**'Morning Luci-kinssss!**" Asmodeus happily and seductively said. "**You're gonna be my valentinneee again mon amor~?**"

Lucifer then shook her head. "**Non. Today, I'm going to tighten my panties and speak to Beatoriche-sama.**"

Asmodeus was not upset, but rather excited and happy, clapping and cheering. "**Hooorayyy!~ You finally found someone you actually loveee!~ And it's your master!**" she said with a smile on her face. Lucifer gave a smile at Asmodeus and laughed a bit.

"**I'm sorry Asmodeus. Maybe next Valentines Day.**"

Asmodeus then shrugged. "**Don't worry my good love! I have others as an alternative!~**"

As Asmodeus skipped away, Lucifer, all worried did not think what she can even do for Beatrice... until she had thought of something Mammon wanted to do for years, and that is to take a trip to Monaco. No doubt she might see Mammon in Monaco since this would be Mammon's first time actually not having to do anything that requires to be a guardian angel for Ange. Lucifer then looked at a brochure that she had got from Mammon, and read it. Even though it's in French, she could remember what Asmodeus said while she read it to her in English.

Later that day, Lucifer went around the Metaworld scouring for Beatrice. Then, she finally found the bee, on her chair, sitting there rather bored, sipping tea. But as soon as Lucifer got closer, Beatrice looked up and her eyes were in excitement. "**Lucifer!**" she said rather out loud. Beatrice then grabbed Lucifer and bought her closer. Lucifer blushed as Beatrice cuddled her, stroking her hair. "**I've been extremely lonely all day without Batora, and I'm so great you are here!**"

Lucifer then gave a soft smile at Beatrice. "**Beatoriche-sama." **she said. "**That is too much for you to say. I am greatly honoured.**"

Beatrice then noticed that Lucifer had the brochure in her hand. She then pointed at it. "**Ooh~ What is that in your hand there, Luci-kins?**" she said. Lucifer then blushed instantly. '_D-Did she just called me Luci-kins?_' she thought. NO ONE called Lucifer, "Luci-kins" unless it was her sisters. But Beatrice said that... therefore, it was highly unusual. Looking at the brochure, she then nod. "**Y-yes... it is. It's for a trip t-to... M-Monaco.**"

Beatrice then instantly spat out her tea on the other side of her chair, and her eyes lit up in excitement. "**M-MONACO?!**" she shouted. "**B... BATORA WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE ME THERE TODAY!**"

Noticing that Beatrice sounded rather upset that Battler never took her at all, she looked at Beatrice in the eyes. "**I'll take you, Beatoriche-sama. It's my gift to you this Valentines Day.**" she said. Beatrice then instantly cheered and held Lucifer's hands and smiled widely. "**YOU WILL?! OH MY GOSH, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH LUCIFER! I LOVE YOU!**" she shouted and huggled her hard. Lucifer who was all shocked herself that Beatrice would infact accept this, figured, she was right... she _was_ more than just furniture.

With money, and a new wardrobe, Beatrice and Lucifer set out to Monaco and got a beautiful hotel in Monte Carlo, which Lucifer payed for. Together, they shopped for clothes, drank like crazy, and even gambled a bit. Sunbathing on the beautiful beaches, Beatrice applied sunblock and lotion onto Lucifer. Later that night, the two came home, bags full of shopping materials, both still with their sunglasses on (because Lucifer thought she looked like a total badass with them on, which she still thinks she is) and set down in their room. Laying on the bed, Beatrice had her arms spread out, all tired from the day, while Lucifer was busy texting to Mammon, whom she had saw with none other than Ange, while seeing that she had bought along her Chinese friends. Lucifer then placed her iPhone down on the nightstand and looked at Beatrice.

"**This was one of the greatest days I had ever had in my entire life with you, Luci-kins. We must do this more often.**" she said petting Lucifer's hair, placing it together with her own.

"**Indeed it was.**" Lucifer said with a soft smile. "**Especially when I am dating my own master.**" Beatrice then gave a laugh.

"**You are indeed even more better than Batora would of been. You know how to have more fun than him.**" she said. "**I wish you were my wife, instead of Batora being my husband at times even.**"

Lucifer then gave a blush. "**That's... too kind for you to say, Beatoriche-sama...**" Lucifer's hand was then held by Beatrice's hand.

"**Please, stop with the "-sama" suffix, Luci-kins.**" Beatrice said with a smile, but with a slight worry."**I don't call you "Lucifer" anymore, so I don't see why you should call me "Beatoriche-sama".**"

Lucifer then nod slowly. "**Of course... Beato-chan.**" Snuggling closer to Beatrice, she held onto her tit and rested on her chest, stroking her bottom body. Beatrice stroked Lucifer's back.

"**Happy Valentines day, Beato-chan.**" she said looking up at Beatrice.

"**Happy Valentines day to you too, Luci-kins.**"

The two then ended in a kiss.

_OTL THAT WAS BAD ENDING._

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO THE PEOPLE OF THE FUTURE.

Expect a new chapter of President Ushiromiya soon, followed by a new Seven Stakes of Minecraftia chapter! Then a new Seagull Warriors chapter!


End file.
